Lust for Life (song)
|next = TBA |previous = TBA |album = Lust for Life |MiX= }} "Lust for Life" is a song by Lana Del Rey featuring The Weeknd. It is the title track from Del Rey's upcoming fifth studio album and fourth major-label studio album. It was co-written with The Weeknd, Max Martin and Rick Nowels and co-produced with Nowels, Kieron Menzies and Dean Reid. The song was officially released as the second single from Lust for Life on April 19, 2017. Background The song was registered at ASCAP under Del Rey's name during March 2017, with The Weeknd credited as a co-writer under his real name Abel Tesfaye.ASCAP IPI: 574514146 It was officially released on April 19, 2017, after being premiered worldwide on BBC Radio 1.[http://pitchfork.com/news/71945-listen-to-lana-del-rey-and-the-weeknds-new-song-lust-for-life/ Pitchfork. "Listen to Lana Del Rey and The Weeknd's New Song 'Lust for Life'" (April 19, 2017)] "Lust for Life" is the first track Del Rey has released that features another artist. Writing and production In an interview with Courtney Love for Dazed Magazine, Del Rey opened up about writing the song and working with producer Max Martin and stated: "So basically, "Lust for Life" was the first song I wrote for the record, but it was kind of a Rubik’s Cube. I felt like it was a big song but... it wasn’t right. I don’t usually go back and re-edit things that much, because the songs end up sort of being what they are, but this one song I kept going back to. I really liked the title. I liked the verse. John Janick was like, ‘Why don’t we just go over and see what Max Martin thinks?’ So, I flew to Sweden and showed him the song. He said that he felt really strongly that the best part was the verse and that he wanted to hear it more than once, so I should think about making it the chorus. So I went back to Rick Nowels’ place the next day and I was like, ‘Let’s try and make the verse the chorus,’ and we did, and it sounded perfect. That’s when I felt like I really wanted to hear Abel sing the chorus, so he came down and rewrote a little bit of it. But then I was feeling like it was missing a little bit of the Shangri-Las element, so I went back for a fourth time and layered it up with harmonies. Now I’m finally happy with it."[http://www.dazeddigital.com/music/article/35578/1/lana-del-rey-courtney-love-lust-for-life Dazed, "Lana Del Rey: wild at heart", (April 18, 2017)] Music video Official audio Background and description An official audio video was released on Del Rey's VEVO channel on April 19, 2017. It features The Weeknd and Del Rey sitting on the edge of the Hollywood sign while holding hands. The clip features interpolation of shots from album trailer. It was directed by Clark Jackson, who also directed the Lust for Life ''album trailer and produced the "Love" music video. The video gained over 4.7 million views in 24 hours, becoming Del Rey's video to garner the most views in it's first 24 hours of being uploaded. Cross-references * The line "my boyfriend's back and he's cooler than ever" is similar to the line "yeah, my boyfriend's pretty cool, but he's not as cool as me" in "Brooklyn Baby". * The "H of the Hollywood sign" is also mentioned in the ''Lust for Life ''album trailer monologue. * The melody during the lyrics "take off, take off" is the same as in "Without You" during the lyrics "hello, hello". Lyrics Credits '''Personnel' * Lana Del Rey – vocals, production, composition * Abel Tesfaye – vocals, composition * Rick Nowels – production, piano, keyboard, mellotron, composition * Dean Reid – engineering, mixing, drums, bass guitar, percussion, synthesizer programmer, vocoder, sound effects * David Levita – electric guitar * Kieron Menzies – engineering, mixing, drums * Zac Rae – synthesizer * Ali Payami – drums * Mighty Mike – bongo * Max Martin – bass programming, composition * Jordan Stilwell – engineering * Trevor Yasuda – engineering * Adam Ayan – mastering engineer External links * Buy/stream "Lust for Life" References Category:Songs Category:Lust for Life songs Category:Lust for Life singles Category:Singles Category:Collaborations Category:Released songs